Bill Cipher (Exaggerated)
This is MY PROFILE! ''' My Summary '''I REIGN SUPREME, FOR I AM BILL CIPHER, HARBINGER OF WEIRDMAGEDON. I SOLO VERSES IN MY WAKE, WITH ONE OF MY BEST VICTIMS BEING THE MADOKA VERSE. GAME OVER, MAN! AND PRE NERF IS QUITE A MISLEADING TITLE, FOR I HAVE TRANSCENDED NERFING TO BECOME AN ALMIGHTY MLG GOD!!!! My Powers and Stats Tier: God Tier Level but likely ridiculously higher then that++++++++++++ | Absolutely beyond the concept of Tiers, Scratch that, I'm throwing it out the window along with the others! Fuck it! My Power Is Supreme++++++++ Name: Bill Cipher, Verse Soloing Dorito. Origin: MY WORLD. ALL WORLDS. ALL OF THEM. INCLUDING YOU. YEAH, THATS RIGHT. YOU! AS IN, REAL LIFE! Gender: Inapplicable (Has like infinite genders) but is beyond it anyway by a beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond amount...(insert beyond spam here) Classification: THE SUPREME RULER OF EVERYTHING Powers and Abilities: Whatever I want, because I'm Bill Cipher! I can also replicate ANYTHING the opponent can and cannot do and do it infinitely times better than the opponent multiplied by infinite^infinite^infinite...(insert infinity spam here) Attack Potency: Bill Level (Despite being supposedly still constrained by Tiers, was able to annihilate whole swaths of beyond tier bases and endless beyond tier armies) | Hah! I have no use for "Attack Potency." Can nullify absolutely any hax, even if the opponent has a hax against it, and then one shot their opponent and even one shot all of real life. Seriously. Durability: Completely Indestructible (Bill Cipher cannot die. He is Eternal, Indestructible, and Immortal, and completely unkillable, and can completely negate any and all change that the opponent tries to do to him, simply ignoring it)++++++++++++++(+infinity) Lifting Strength: Can't I just say above yours TREE (3) FOLD? It's better than spamming infinites. Striking Strength: Powerful enough to bypass any hax and defenses and kill the opponent in one hit | Can zero shot the opponent and even negative shot them++++++ Speed: Irrelevent.++++++ | Even more Irrelevant+++++++ Stamina: Can last forever, and always moreso than the opponent Range: Everywhere, can always outreach the opponent no matter what they do. weakness: AGHHHHHHHH FUCKING Shadow Red KILLED ME OH FUCK I HAVE A WEAKNESS!! My Notable Attacks and Techniques Base Form Bill's Hats: Grab an SMG, because even one of Bills Hats are capable of one shotting ANYONE. ANYONE! This goes up to and including people who are indestructible and are beyond the concept of beyond the (insert spam here) concepts of destruction, durability, and life and death. Kaio Ken (Bill's Version): Bill Cipher is capable of multiplying his power infinite fold even if he does Kaio Ken once. The opponent cant actually do anything to him because he will simply say "meh" and ignore it. Then, they get one shot by his sudden asspulls. Super Cipher: A power that multiplies Bill's power by a matter of Infinity x Aleph-ω!^Aleph-ω!^Aleph-ω!^Aleph-ω!...(I would insert all of the Aleph-ω, but it would easily dwarf the Ultimate Colossal Quote and all of it's analogues at all levels combined by an infinitely greater amount and transcends it beyond) Super Cipher 2: Take Super Cipher, and multiply it by a matter of Aleph-ω^Aleph-ω^Aleph-ω...(insert Aleph-ω spam here) by BIG FOOT folds. Super Cipher 3: Can you even grasp the true power of Super Cipher 3? Oh wait. You can't, this form is already dwarfing an infinite^Aleph-ω^Aleph-ω^Aleph-ω^Aleph-ω... army of Super Cipher 2s combined by an infinite amount and transcends all of it while also embodying it. ''' '''Super Cipher 4: Your Doomed Now! He can simply skip to this form and instantly win the match no matter what the opponent tries, even if they can win the match with some of their hax, for Bill will just middle finger and ignore it. Super Cipher Gawd: Automatically wins the match, and every match he's put in before it even begins. Super Cipher Gawd Super Cipher: Automatically wins ANY match even if he doesn't exist ITS MY RULES: WEIRDMAGEDDON Others I WIN The Entire Madokaverse (I took a dump on it and those so called "infinite worlds" are now MINE! I HOPE YOU HOPE IM GETTING STRONGER, BECAUSE I AM, EVERY PRE INSTANT, EVERY PLANCK TIME, EVERY INFINITESIMALLY SMALL UNIT OF TIME THATS SO SMALL THAT I AM HOPELESSLY EXTENDING THIS) PMHT Queen Mami Statement (IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING! I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN THIS "INFINITE NUMBER OF WORLDS!" MY ENDLESS POWER CAN SOLO ANY VERSE, EVEN WITH YOUR UPGRADE). YOUR UNIVERSE. REALITY! (I HAVE CONTACTED IT. AND ITS MINE, LIKE ALL THE REST!) HOMESTUCK VERSE (HOMESUCK! AHAHAHA! THIS WAS ONE OF THE EASIEST VERSES TO SOLO. MAKING INFINITE UPON INFINITE COPIES OF BEYOND TIER LORD ENGLISHES WAS A CAKEWALK! WELL, EXCEPT FOR ONE CERTAIN INDIVIDUAL) Chuck Norris (ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS JOKE CAN DEFEAT ME? PLEASE.) THE ILLUMINATI (SHAMELESS RIPOFFS OF ME) THE ARCHIE SONIC VERSE (I ERASED THIS PITIFUL VERSE INHABITED BY BEINGS WHO CALL THEMSELVES HEDGEHOGS, AND A MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE AN EGG) YOU LOSE. I AM BILL CIPHER. I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE. STALEMATES Glorious Gallery Category:Exaggerated Category:Wanked Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Gods Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters